El Otro Lado
by AntoRodriguez7
Summary: Heath Burns tiene otro lado. El bromista que conocemos es más serio de lo que creemos.
1. El Otro Lado

**Hey chicos y chicas!**

**Es AntoRodriguez7 con otro fic!**

**Esta...es en español!Yay!**

**Espero que les guste.**

* * *

_Toda mi vida me han tomado como un idiota..._

_Un cretino_

_Un egocentrico_

_Pero lo que no han visto de mi..._

_Es mi otro lado._

"¡Soy Spectra Vondergeist con otro especial sobre los alumnos de Monster High!"La chillona voz de Spectra sono por el micrfono de la escuela."Hoy,sabran la verdadera historia de...¡Robecca Steam!"

Los alumnos aplaudieron.

Yo no.

Simplemente,tome mi libro de hiss-toria y me fui a el salon.

Senti que algo tocaba mi hombro.

"¿A donde vas?"_Era Deuce._

"Hiss-toria."Le respondi,mientras encogia los hombros.

"Where no vino hoy a clases."Deuce dijo.

"P-P-Pero...¿y el examen?"Le pregunte.

"La proxima semana."Deuce respondio."Bueno...tengo que ir con Cleo y Ghoulia a la cafeteria,¿vienes?"

"Nah,gracias."Le dije."Voy al gymnasio."

Cuando Deuce se alejo,yo me acomode mi mochila que se me estaba cayendo del hombro y empeze a caminar hacia mi lugar secreto.

Segui caminando hasta que me detuve en una puerta.

Tome el pomo de la puerta,y la abri.

Ah,el viejo vampi-teatro.

Este lugar es demasiado monstruoso!

Lastima que ya nadie lo use...bueno excepto yo.

Hasta le robe la llave a el señor Where para usar este lugar como mi estudio personal.

Camine hasta el piano y empeze a tocar una melodia.

"_Ohhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhhh_

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes_

_Make the stars look like they're not shinin'_

_Her hair, her hair_

_Falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday_

_Yeahh_

_I know, I know_

_When I compliment her she won't believe me_

_And it's so, it's so_

_Sad to think that she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me "Do I look okay? "_

_I say_

_When I see your face (face face...)_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause you're amazing (amazing)_

_Just the way you are (are)_

_And when you smile (smile smile...)_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)_

_Just the way you are (are)_

_Yeah_

_Her lips, her lips_

_I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_

_Her laugh, her laugh_

_She hates but I think it's so sexy_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday_

_Oh you know, you know, you know_

_I'd never ask you to change_

_If perfect's what you're searching for_

_Then just stay the same_

_So don't even bother asking if you look okay_

_You know I'll say_

_When I see your face (face face...)_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause you're amazing (amazing)_

_Just the way you are (are)_

_And when you smile (smile smile...)_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)_

_Just the way you are (are)_

_The way you are_

_The way you are_

_Girl you're amazing (amazing)_

_Just the way you are (are)_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing (amazing)_

_Just the way you are (are)_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_Yeah._"Cante,mientras seguia tocando el piano.

Aunque no lo crean,yo canto bien.

Todo eso de que canto como "gato siendo aplastado(_gracias Cleo_)" es una farsa.

Si,llevo una doble vida. ¿Y qué?

Soy un bromista(en ambas vidas). Pero en realidad,soy un chico muy profundo y romantico.

Saque mi libro de canciones,y sonrei.

Ya estaba casi lleno.

Esperen...¿desde cuando el vampi-teatro es frio si el aire esta apagado?

Mire hacia la ultima fila de asientos.

Abbey,Draculaura,Frankie,Lagoona,Rochelle y Venus estaban ahi sentadas.

"¡Ya nos vio!"Grito Draculaura.

Abbey puso los ojos en blanco.

"¡Quietas ahi!"Les grite,mientras me paraba de banco del piano y caminaba hacia ellas."¿Qué rayos hacen en mi estudio?"

Frankie se mordio el labio.

"Escuchamos la musica...y bueno...sonabas bien...entonces pensamos que talvez podríamos entrar y ver quien cantaba."Respondio.

"Que esto quede en secreto."Les dije,tranquilamente.

Todas asintieron.

"_Al parrrrecerrr a Flamita le gusta alguien._"Escuche a Abbey decirle a Frankie,mientras se iban.

"_Me gustas tu._"Dije,en mi mente."_Me gustaria decirtelo cuantas veces quieras,pero es que siento que me vas a rechazar._"

Me di la vuelta,y cuando escuche que la puerta se cerro...deje que salieran unas cuantas lagrimas.

_Rechazo...no lo quiero sentir otra vez más._

_Se supone que un padre este orgulloso de ti,el mio no._

_Me conocio,por primera vez,hace unos meses y...bueno,dijo unas cuantas cosas de mi:_

_"Bueno para nada."_

_"Ridiculo."_

_"¿Porque no eres como tu hermana?"_

_Menos mal que mi mamá lo detuvo cuando se puso mas agresivo,porque sino...hubiera llegado al instituto con un ojo morado._

* * *

**¿Les gusto?**

**Es mi primer fic de Monster High en español!asi que por favor...respondan estas preguntas:**

**1)¿Qué les gusto del fic?**

**2)¿Les parece bien que Heath Burns tenga un lado más profundo y oscuro?**

**3)¿Se dieron cuenta que ninguno de los personajes dijo el nombre de Heath en este fic?**

**Por favor,dejen un comentario(_uno largo,please!_).**

**Hasta el proximo capitulo,**

**AntoRodriguez7.**


	2. Nota

**Hola chicos y chicas,la verdad me siento muy mal porque me voy de viaje a Miami(desde mañana hasta el 10 de diciembre)y no les pude escribir el segundo capitulo.**

**Ahora les voy a responder sus reviews:**

**-Natlia(disculpa si escribi mal tu nombre): Gracias por tu review,y tambien gracias por pasar por mi perfil. :)**

**-Minaa: Disculpa,pero no entendi lo que me escribistes.**

**-Anonimo: En realidad,soy una chica. Y esta bien que te confundas...todos siempre piensan que soy un chico aqui en fanfiction. Gracias por tu review.**


	3. Nota 2

**Hola chicos y chicas!**

**Me disculpo por no escribir el segundo capitulo(estoy muy ocupada con las fiestas,y mis ideas para el proximo capitulo se van y vienen).**

**Ahora voy a responder a un review(que acabo de leer en el iPod y sali "volando" hacia la laptop para responderlo)que me molesto mucho:**

**_Querido/Querida "Guest"_****:**

**_Primero que todo,gracias por leer._**

**_2do) Segun un post del tumblr de Monster High,Heath escribio un ensayo en el que hablo sobre si mismo y su otro lado(mi inspiracion para este fic)._**

**_3ero)En el episodio "Boo Year's Eve"(estrenado hoy en la pagina de Monster High),nos muestra a Heath dicendole a Frankie "que esta bien no saber lo que el año nuevo le espera" y Frankie le responde "De donde sacastes eso?",y Heath dice: "El gran Heath-ster tiene un gran cerebro aunque no lo sepas"._**

**_4to)Por una razon el fic se llama "El otro lado". -_-'_**

**_5to)Ten tu el valor de poner algo en lo que trabajas por muchos dias,y que alguien llegue a simplemente despreciarlo(si no te gusta,pues no pongas un review)._**

**_6to)Tomado del post del tumblr de Monster High(y copiado en mi bloc de notas del iPod,y re-escrito en este "author note"):_**

_"Well,the truth is that I am a very serious monster,with a lot of deep feelings."_

_**Si quieres buscalo,y toma unos cuantos minutos para leerlo(y darte cuenta de tu GRAN error,y de enfurecer a una fan de Heath Burns).**  
_

**_Felices fiestas,_**

**_AntoRodriguez7._**

**Para los que si apoyan mi historia:**

**Muchisimas gracias por sus review,y que tengan un feliz año nuevo.**

**Pasenla super bien con sus familiares y amigos(saludos desde Venezuela para todos).**

**Y que tengan un "vamp-tastico" 2013.**

**Posdata: En cuanto me llegue una idea,les escribo el capitulo.**


	4. El Otro Lado Parte 2

**Hey chicos y chicas!**

**Bienvenidos al capitulo 2 de "El Otro Lado".**

**Nota: Explicare el cambio de rumbo de esta historia al final del capitulo.**

**Disfrutenlo :)**

* * *

**El Otro Lado: Capitulo 2.**

Apenas terminaron las clases,salí disparado hacia el auto de mi hermana Harmony.

"Hola rojito."Harmony dijo,mientras revisaba su teléfono."¿Como estuvistes hoy?"

"Bien."Le respondí,sin animo."Rotter me dio un 10 por el ensayo que escribí."

"Genial,rojito."Harmony dijo,dandome una palmada en el hombro.

"¿Podemos irnos a casa ya?"Le pregunte.

Asintió,y se dio la vuelta hacia el volante.

"Pon música,rojito."Harmony me dijo.

Me incline hacia la radio,y la encendí.

La canción "Wide Awake" de Katy Scary empezó a sonar.

Sonreí para mi mismo y empece a cantar a coro.

Mi hermana se rio.

"¿Har,te puedo hacer una pregunta?"Le dije.

Harmony asintió,mientras comenzaba a conducir.

"¿Porque mamá y Jonathan(mi padre)se odian?"Pregunte.

"Mira Heath."Harmony comenzó a decir."Mamá y papá tenian una relacion muy difícil. Mamá era una mujer que conseguía todo lo que quería,y Papá era un hombre que necesitaba ser el centro de atención todo el tiempo."

"Al principio comenzaron como rivales en la universidad de Nueva York."Continuo mi hermana con su historia."Luego se enamoraron y se casaron,y aparecí yo. 3 años después nacistes tu...y ahí comenzaron los problemas."

Asentí,mientras Harmony continuaba contandome sobre nuestros padres.

Al llegar a casa,note a dos jóvenes(a una chica y a un chico)en la entrada hablando con mi mamá.

Mire a la chica un poco más de cerca,y me recordó a una joven que vi en una revista(Monster Beat). La hermosa princesa Danielle "No-se-que-cosa-ford" de Secretia(un lugar de la dimensión mágica).

De repente,sentí la necesidad de proteger a esa chica de ese muchacho.

Rápidamente me baje del auto,y corrí hacia la casa.

"Ahí esta Heath."Mi madre le dijo a la chica.

La chica corrió hacia mi,y me dio un abrazo.

"Tenemos que hablar."Me dijo,con una sonrisa.

"Pero yo no te conozco."Respondí.

"Aún no."Dijo el chico,mientras se acercaba a nosotros.

"¿Y ustedes son?"Les pregunte.

"Freddy Dust y Hayley Burns."El chico dijo,y señalo a su compañera.

"¿Burns?"Dije,confundido.

"Ehm...soy tu hija."Hayley respondió,con una risa nerviosa.

"Explicate."Le dije."Porque no entiendo lo que esta pasando."

"Vengo del futuro."Hayley dijo.

"Si,claro."Dije sarcásticamente."Y yo soy Lady Gaga."

"Te dije que no nos iba a creer."Freddy le dijo a Hayley.

"Yo nunca me rindo."Hayley dijo.

"¿De qué año vienen?"Pregunte sin pensar.

"2040."Freddy respondió.

Mire a mi "hija",para saber si había sacado algo de mí.

Tenia piel pálida,ojos verde menta y cabello marrón con mechas naranjas. Su cara era una mezcla de "dulce con un toque atrevido".

Su vestimenta consistia en una camiseta blanca cuello en v,jeans negros y unos vans negros con detalles relacionados con el fuego.

"¿Me imagino que viniste a llevarme al futuro?"Pregunte.

Hayley asintió.

* * *

**Cambie la trama de la historia para ponerle un poco más de acción y aventura, porque...¿quien se imaginaria a Heath Burns salvando el futuro?**

**Gracias por leer,**

**AntoRodriguez7.**


	5. Viaje al Futuro

**Hola chicas y chicos!**

**Espero que disfruten este capítulo.**

* * *

El viaje al futuro fue corto e interesante.

"La máquina del tiempo" estaba siendo conducida por un chico llamado Wilbur Robinson..._¿Robinson?¿Donde había escuchado ése nombre?_

Justamente pasamos por un cartel en el que se mostraba un hombre rubio y en letras grandes: "Cornelius Robinson,Padre del Futuro."

_¿Cornelius Robinson?...también había escuchado ése nombre en alguna parte...¡El chico normi de la feria de ciencias de New Salem!_

Derrepente sentí que la nave se estaba bajando lentamente,enfrente de un lugar.

El lugar parecia mas grande que una mansion y un castillo combinados.

"¡Yay,nos vamos de shopping!"Hayley grito,con entusiasmo.

"¿De shopping?"Pregunte,confudido.

Hayley encogio los hombros.

"Necesitas ropa nueva."Me dijo.

"Y yo un café."Wilbur suspiro.

"¿Qué tal un yogurt helado,Wil?"Mi hija pregunto.

"Eh...si claro."Wilbur sonrio,volteandose hacia Hayley.

La puerta de la maquina del tiempo se abrio,y todos salimos.

Hayley tomo mi brazo y me jalo a el centro comercial.

Me sorprendi de la fuerza que la joven tenia.

De repente senti que me soltaba.

Mire a donde ella estaba viendo.

El letrero de la tienda "Aeropostale" brillaba en frente de nosotros.

"Eh...prefiero Hollister."Le dije.

"Una camisa y un pantalon de Aero,luego una chaqueta de Hollister y unos zapatos de Vans."Hayley dijo como si estuviera en un trance.

"Eh...ok."Le respondi."Tu mandas."

Una tonada muy rítmica empezo a sonar.

"Til I found you!"Una voz canto.

"¿Qué canción es esa?"Pregunte a Hayley.

"I Found You de The Haunted*****."Me respondio la joven aun mirando la tienda."¡Es una de mis canciones favoritas!"

El olor de un puesto de pretzels cercano me hizo sentir un poco mareado,ya que no habia desayunado.

"Wil y Fred ya vienen."Hayley dijo."¿Los esperamos en Starbucks?"

Asentí,rápidamente.

Mientras caminabamos a Starbucks,la canción de The Haunted se desvanecía y otra canción más rítmica y ruidosa empezaba a tronar por los speakers del centro comercial.

"All I wanna do is have some fun!"Hayley cantaba a coro.

Luego me miro,y dijo:

"Have Some Fun de Pitbull y The Haunted."

Llegamos a Starbucks,y Hayley me obligo a sentarme mientras ella ordenaba por mi.

Suspire,mientras me sentaba en una mesa cerca de la ventana.

"I got a feeling that I'm not only one."Los chicos de The Haunted cantaron.

"¡Presidente Van Hellscream!¿Qué va hacer con el desastre que esos horribles monstruos han creado en Salem?"Una mujer pregunto.

Mi sangre se helo.

¡¿Van Hellscream?!

Mire a los lados...el cazador de monstruos no estaba ahi.

Luego me fije en un pequeño televisor(parecido a un iPad).

Hayley se me acerco con dos vasos.

"¿Van Hellscream es el presidente del futuro?"Pregunte.

"Lastimosamente."Hayley dijo,mientras me entregaba un vaso.

"¿Por culpa de 'el'...estoy aqui?"Le pregunte.

Mi hija asintió.

Suspire,y tome un sorbo de mi bebida.

"¿Chocolate caliente?"Pregunte,extrañado.

"Si."Hayley dijo,mordiendo su brownie."No me dejas tomar cafeina."

Tome otro sorbo de mi chocolate caliente,y pregunte:

"¿Soy tan malo en el futuro?"

"Eh...no."Hayley respondió."Pero hay veces que te pones un poquitín 'sobre protector' cuando estoy Fred."

"Ah,¿así que sales con el nerd?"Le dije.

"Aunque no lo creas,el es genial y muy romántico."Mi hija respondió.

"Todos somos románticos hasta que alguien nos parte el corazón."Dije,agriamente.

"Wow,que lindo consejo."Hayley bromeó.

* * *

**Si notaron la "*" significa que les voy a explicar algo:**

**-The Haunted es la version monstruo de la banda The Wanted.**

**Otra cosa que voy a explicar:**

**-Yo no soy dueña de Wilbur y/o Cornelius Robinson,Disney lo es.**

**Trivia:**

**-¿De qué pelicula son Wilbur y Cornelius Robinson?**

**-Freddy Dust es el hijo de un personaje de T.V. ¿De qué serie es este personaje y quién es?(pista: hadas y tecnologia.)**

**Hasta el proximo capítulo,**

**AntoRodriguez7.**


End file.
